


Uploading clue...

by InkedMyths



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedMyths/pseuds/InkedMyths
Summary: Don't you just hate random groupchats in your texts with a bunch of random strangers? And don't you hate it when they're started by a serial killer?





	Uploading clue...

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that, with all these Modern AU's, nobody ever made use of the "random group chat" option with them.

[Group started]

UnknownName: what the fuck is this

UnknownName: who did this

UnknownName: ??????? what???

UnknownName: Oh god

UnknownName: ...Why.

UnknownName: Woooooooooah what the frickity frick is this

UnknownName: WHY IS MY PHONE BLOWING UP

UnknownName: uhhh…

UnknownName: I was wondering why my phone was blowing up?

UnknownName: alright who’s the fucker that did this

UnknownName: Woah what the hell?

UnknownName: Okay okay everyone stop typing for a second

UnknownName: Who created this and why?

UnknownName: I did.

UnknownName: why the fuck

UnknownName: why 

UnknownName: why???

UnknownName: We’re going to play a game.

UnknownName: what????

UnknownName: oh nooooooo not this

UnknownName: how about no

UnknownName: what kind of game we talkin??

UnknownName: You have 3 days.

UnknownName: god not this stupid bullshit

UnknownName: Okay, I’ll bite. 3 days until what

UnknownName: Someone will die.

UnknownName: Oh elimination! Fun

UnknownName: yeah its gonna be you because im gonna fucking kill you

UnknownName: You have one chance to save them.

UnknownName: who the fuck is THEM??

UnknownName: okay i think i want out…

UnknownName: Is this some sort of joke? If so, it’s a poor one.

UnknownName: This is no joke.

UnknownName: Solve this riddle, or they will die.

UnknownName: Oh, so you’re that kind of weirdo

UnknownName: are you fucking kidding me

UnknownName: The white crested, a barred member and a bartering man, is the first target. He has an office off the light lane, a model citizen. If not prompted to change his routine, he will be found after the hour of demise in three days time.

UnknownName: One of you has met him.

UnknownName: wh

UnknownName: oooooooookay then

UnknownName: This is wack yo

UnknownName: what do you mean one of us has met him!?!?

UnknownName: how are we supposed to figure this out???

UnknownName: dude are you actually like

UnknownName: getting worked up and whatever else over this

UnknownName: you’re not????

UnknownName: I mean this probably isnt an actual murderer……… right?

UnknownName: Hylia I sure hope not

UnknownName: this is a fucking nightmare

UnknownName: I think whoever that was ain’t gonna let us know anymore

UnknownName: Did you seriously just type out “ain’t”

UnknownName: Yeah? What about it?

UnknownName: …

[UnknownName changed UnknownName’s name to Hillbilly]

Hillbilly: Okay first of all

UnknownName: oh my hylia

Hillbilly: I’m offended

UnknownName: Well clearly you aren’t cultured

[UnknownName changed UnknownName’s name to citybitch]

citybitch: HEY

citybitch: Alright who did that

UnknownName: oh dear

Hillbilly: Well it certainly wasn’t me

citybitch: Okay first of all you don’t know that

UnknownName: I mean it’s a fair assumption

UnknownName: Hey actually can we all have nicknames? Just so we can differentiate

[UnknownName changed their name to Spicey Beet]

[Spicey Beet changed UnknownName’s name to Bastardio]

[Spicey Beet changed UnknownName’s name to Can I Get A Fairy Over Here]

[Spicey Beet changed UnknownName’s name to Scream Away The Bad]

[Spicey Beet changed UnknownName’s name to Aye Aye Aye]

[Spicey Beet changed UnknownName’s name to Depresso Espresso]

[Spicey Beet changed UnknownName’s name to Beautiful Bonsaaaaaai]

Spicey Beet: There we go

Can I Get A Fairy Over Here: what???

Depresso Espresso: Why.

Aye Aye Aye: That’s not what I had in mind but okay

Scream Away The Bad: wait what about the murder dude

[Spicey Beet changed UnknownName’s name to Muder Dude]

Hillbilly: Well at least we don’t have to look at UnknownName over and over

Bastardio: yeah okay i can live with this

Beautiful Bonsaaaaaai: okay names aside why were we all added

Hillbilly: Who knows

Bastardio: how about we move on and pretend this never happened

citybitch: Yeah

Scream Away The Bad: yah

Spicey Beet: K

Depresso Espresso: It’s just as well. A strange story to tell in the future.

Hillbilly: Sure

Aye Aye Aye: Okay

Can I Get A Fairy Over Here: alright……. but i still don’t like that whole riddle

Beautiful Bonsaaaaaai: mkay

Bastardio: the riddle was terrible

Can I Get A Fairy Over Here: that isn’t what i meant!!! i just really hope that this really is just some sick joke...


End file.
